1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear form, fill and seal packaging machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to packaging machine capable of processing a multitude of different products and having a bar code reader to properly process each of the products in the correct carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages formed from a blank are usually processed on a linear form, fill and seal packaging machine. Each blank is delivered to a mandrel of the packaging machine from a carton blank opener. The blank opener is fed with a series of blanks from a magazine. The magazine holds a stack of flat blanks that are erected on the carton blank opener prior to placement on the mandrel.
Once on the mandrel, each carton has its bottom formed prior to placement on a conveyor. On the conveyor, each carton may be fitted with a fitment and sterilized prior to filling and top sealing. Novel filling techniques as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,779 have emerged to fulfill a need in the packaging industry, that need being the ability of a packaging machine to consecutively fill cartons with different products. This breakthrough in the packaging industry has created additional problems that must be met before the full potential of the novel filling systems is realized by dairies and other producers of flowable food products such as milk, juice, yogurt and the like.
One of the most pressing needs is to instruct the packaging machine of the product to be filled in a carton. The packaging machine must be able to automatically know which product to fill the carton with in order to fully utilize the system. Manual instructions would under utilize the potential of the novel filling system.